The New Girl
by Cotton Candi Drug
Summary: Lily has a friend in America that she hasn’t seen in four years. What happens when this wild, crazy, and downright embarrassing friend comes to Hogwarts for her last school year? NEW CHAPTER!
1. A Nice Reunin

**Title: The New Girl**

**Summary: ****Lily has a friend in America that she hasn't seen in four years. What happens when this wild, crazy, and downright embarrassing friend comes to Hogwarts for her last school year?**

**Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure**

**Pairing: What do **_**you**_** guys want? OC/Remus or OC/Sirius?**

**Rated: T (Just to be safe. May change higher or lower later on, depending on how it goes.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I did however create Catty myself.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One…A Nice Reunion

Lily practically ran onto the train, excited beyond belief. Her friend, whom she hadn't seen in four long years, was coming to Hogwarts for her last school year. Lily knew her to be a wild, fierce, and sometimes-rude person, but she loved her just the same. She was the only person Lily could really _talk _to. Everyone else figured she was just fine and happy with her life. But Lucy knew better. She could always see when Lily was upset, no matter how good the façade. And that was why she loved her. She was like a sister. A _real_ sister, not like Petunia.

_But as great a friend as she is, it'd be nice if she quit all that drinking, and smoking that awful stuff,_ Lily thought. _and the just being plain crazy…_

Lily sighed in frustration when she found that the only compartment on the train that was not full was the one James was sitting in, with his friends, the "Marauders".

_No,_ she told herself, _I will NOT let him ruin my day._ Pasting on a fake smile, Lily opened the door.

Ignoring James and Sirius, she looked to Remus. He was really the only one of the group that she could stand. "Can I sit here? The others are full."

"Sure!" James answered before Remus could reply.

Lily spared him a glance before sitting down opposite from him. Her heart thudded in her chest, and she was practically bouncing in her seat in anticipation.

Sirius looked at her. "What's with you? Are you excited about our last year? Seventh year is the worst, believe me. Too much work."

"No…" she replied half-heartedly, as though she wasn't completely there.

Sirius arched a brow. "Then what _is_ it?"

Lily sighed happily, deciding to tell them. "I…my friend is coming here for her last year. I haven't seen her in four years, since she lives in America."

"She's American?" Sirius asked, suddenly _very_ interested. "Is she hot? I heard most American girls are."

Lily glowered at him. "Really, is that _all_ you think about?"

He was about the reply when the compartment door opened, and a girl walked in. "Lily, hi! God, it's been so long!"

The boys stared. The girl was indeed, as Sirius put it, 'hot'. She was tall, with long supermodel legs and a slim figure with curves in all the right places, the type of body that would make every guy want to go out with her and every girl take a hit on her self esteem. Her skin was porcelain-pale, her strawberry-blonde curls cascading down her back. Her honey-colored eyes were wide and filled with happiness, her 'snake-bite' pierced lips tugged up in a smile. She was dressed already in her long black school robes.

"Catty! It's so good to see you." Lily hugged the girl, Catty.

Catty laughed. "Same to you." She let go and stood back, looking at the boys. "Friends of yours?"

Lily started to tell her not when Sirius and James stepped forward. "Yes, as a matter of fact, we are." Sirius extended his hand. "Sirius Black."

Catty looked at him, rolling her eyes. "_So_ not interested." She turned back to Lily. "So what is there to do there?" They began chatting about the school.

James chuckled at the look of astonishment on his friend's face. "Oh dear god, Moony. A _girl_ turned _Sirius_ down! Oh save us, the apocalypse has finally come."

Remus couldn't help but laugh. "Looks like it. Sorry Padfoot. Guess your charms are wearing off."

"Ha!" James laughed.

Sirius glowered at them as his shock wore off. "Oh _do_ shut up."

"Ooh look Moony, Padfoot's mad!" James' eyes twinkled with merriment. "Now I wonder why _that_ would happen."

Before it could escalate even further, the train stopped, announcing they were there. The two girls left, not waiting for the boys.

"Man, were _those_ guys obnoxious! Jeez…" Catty followed Lily up the castle stairs. "Why do you hang with them?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I don't. They're all loud and rude and obnoxious. _Especially_ James."

The blonde smiled. "_He's_ actually kinda' cute. Not my type, but cute nonetheless."

Lily sighed. "Yeah, and every other girl in this school thinks so too."

Still talking steadily on about the four boys, the two girls moved on. They entered the Great Hall, and were soon lost in the crowd.


	2. The Great Hall

Chapter Two…The Great Hall

Catty and Lily sat eating and chatting away. Catty had been sorted into Gryffindor.

"This place is _so_ amazing!" Catty bit into her chicken leg, chewing and talking at the same time. "I mean, look at the ceiling! It's so…amazing. It looks perfectly like the sky right now!"

Lily smiled, remembering her first time here. "Yeah, it _is_ pretty cool."

Catty looked at her drink. "What's this?"

"Pumpkin juice," Lily answered. She watched her friend frown.

"_Pumpkin_ juice? What the _hell_?" She laughed. "I didn't know pumpkins had juice!"

Lily smiled. "Just try it. You'll like it, no doubt."

Catty looked at it. Slowly, she lifted the cup to her lips, and drank deeply. Her expression turned thoughtful as she considered. She swallowed. "Hmmm…it _is_ pretty good. Although I'd definitely prefer a nice bottle a butterbeer." She giggled mischievously. "Or _actual_ beer. And some raspberry vodka. And a mango wine cooler. And Captain Morgan's Spiced Rum. Ooh…"

"_Catty_!" Lily looked appalled. "You still drink? That stuff is so bad for you!"

"But it's good," Catty protested. "Yummy, yummy, yummy for my tummy, tummy, tummy."

The red head shook her head. "Catty, that is so bad. You can get cancer from that stuff. Especially from those stick things you have with that awful smoke."

Catty grinned. "Pft, that's hardly the worst thing I've smoked." At Lily's shocked glare she laughed. "Oh c'mon Lils! It's not going to _kill_ me."

Lily sighed. "I know. I just…I just worry about you. I mean, you're my best friend in the whole world. If something happened to you, well, I don't know what I'd do."

The blonde girl nodded, leaning over and hugging Lily. "I know. That's how I feel about you. I love you Lils. I love you so much."

"You do?" Sirius slid beside her. "Oiy James! Catty here loves Lily. I think you've got some competition."

Catty turned to glare at him. "Oh shut up."

He chuckled. "So how long have you known this? Are you lesbian or just bi?"

She took a deep breath, then said with a smile, "I have known I was _bi_ for about four years, since I turned thirteen. But I don't like Lily that way. I've already got a girlfriend. Damn hot, she is. Good in bed too."

Sirius's mouth dropped open. James laughed, while Remus looked appalled.

"Catty!" Lily admonished as the boys left. "Was entirely necessary?"

Catty shook her head. "No, not really. But I couldn't help it."

Lily smiled. "Of course not. So are you really going out with someone?"

"Nah. Although I _am_ bi, but you already knew that." She sipped her drink again. "I was hoping there would be some hot guys here."

Lily giggled. "Oh of _course_ you were. Honestly is that _all_ you think about?"

Catty giggled too. "No! I also think about…_making out_ with hot guys, and---"

"OK, OK, I get it. "Lily shook her head, smiling fondly at her friend. "Are you finished? I want to show you your room. you'll be sleeping with me and my three roommates."

Catty nodded. "Yep, let's go."

They stood and left.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer.**


	3. The Bedroom

**A/N: There will be a lot of harsh language. I will only put this warning once, so if this offends you, please don't read. Otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three…The Bedroom

"This is it."

Catty followed Lily into the fourth room up the winding staircase that went up to all the girls' rooms. She stared, eyes widened in awe. The room looked like it could have fit her whole house in it. There were five beds, all with thick velvet bed curtains that could close round the bed for privacy. Everything was done in crimson velvet, the Gryffindor color. There were two desks, and five dressers. Their trunks were already there, hers sitting at the end of the last bed. She looked at it. A foot from her bed was a closed door with a floor-length mirror attached to it, and she guessed it led to the bathroom. "This is…amazing."

Lily smiled. "It is, isn't it? I'm guessing the last bed will be yours, and that's the bathroom."

Catty stepped towards it, opening the door. She was shocked, yet again. The bathroom was _huge_, with a large shower _and_ a bathtub. The shower's walls were made with frosted glass, and had a door instead of a curtain. It was all ivory-colored, except for the red bath rugs and the large lion painted above the tub. "Wow." Catty touched the shower glass. "Damn. I think I want to stay here forever."

"Yeah." Lily walked inside. "It _is_ amazing. I remember the first time I came here, in my first year."

"Hmmm." Catty turned as voices entered the room.

"Oh!" Lily dragged Catty from the bathroom over to the three girls that stood in the room. "Guys, this is my friend Catty. You remember, the one I talked about?" She smiled at Catty. "Catty, this is Olivia, Tara, and Naomi."

Catty grinned. "Hiya! How are you?"

Olivia was the tall girl with the long black curls and the flawless dark skin. She was stunning, with her gray eyes and long legs. Tara was the girl with the short blonde pixie-haircut, and honey-brown eyes. Naomi had long black hair and pale skin, along with bright green eyes.

Tara smiled shyly, trying not to look at Catty's lip rings. "Hi."

Olivia and Naomi greet her too.

"Lily's talked all about you," Olivia said. She had an accent as beautiful as her features.

Catty smiled. "She did?"

"Oh yes," Naomi put in. "She wouldn't stop. We actually began to wonder if you had put a love potion in her food or something."

Lily blushed, while Catty laughed.

"Do you have our classes?" Tara asked.

Catty looked at Lily, who nodded. "Yeah, she has all our classes."

Olivia smiled. "That's great. Just watch out for Professor Walsh. She'll bite your head off if you're not careful."

The other girls laughed.

Catty nodded. "She's our DADA teacher? Damn. That's my favorite class."

"It won't be when you meet _her_."

They giggled.

"So," Catty began, "What's up with---"

BOOM!

All five girls screamed. They looked at each other.

"What the hell was that?" Catty demanded.

"It sounded like it came from the common room," Olivia put in.

Catty bolted out the room and down the stairs, the other girls following close behind.

Once at the bottom, entering the common room, they all stared.

"Holy shit."


	4. Swearing Fireworks

**A/N: Just so you know, all the pranks and items that the marauders use are what the Weasley twins created. Some of them I created, but most are theirs. **

* * *

Chapter Four…Swearing Fireworks

Catty laughed.

Shooting through the air were a bunch of fireworks, each leaving a stream of sparks and smoke forming curses and swears.

Lily looked appalled. "Who's doing this?"

Catty glanced round, spotting James and Sirius behind the couches. They had a box filled with fireworks beside them. She shook her head. Those guys…

James looked up, as though sensing her gaze. He saw her looking at them and grinned, raising a finger to his lips in a silencing gesture. She shook her head again but grinned back.

_Man, when Lily said they were trouble makers, I didn't think it'd be this bad-_ "Oomph!" She suddenly realized she was standing in front of the boys' stairs when someone ran into her, knocking her down.

It was Remus, the only one of the group of boys that she actually didn't dislike on sight. He stood, apologizing profusely as he helped her up. "What's going on?"

She cocked her head towards the two boys. "Your friends, that's what."

He sighed, shaking his head. "I should have known."

"Better go end this before a teacher does," Catty advised.

He ran a hand through his loose brown bangs. "Yeah, I should, shouldn't I? But then again, where would the lesson in _that_ be?"

She grinned knowingly. "True, too true."

BOOM!

She gasped as a firework came a bit too closely for her tastes. It exploded to leave behind her favorite four-letter word.

She turned to Lily and the girls. "Something tells me this is just a normal night for you."

Olivia nodded. "That's because it is. Believe me Catty. Here, you'll never have a boring day."

Catty smiled. "Good. My old school was boring as crap."

"What school did you go to?" Remus asked her.

"Madame La'Bree's Magical Girls' Academy," she answered. "And unfortunately La'Bree was _still_ the headmaster. Scary, seeing as she's, like, a hundred friggin' years old and ugly as hell."

"I bet you Walsh is worse," Olivia challenged.

"Nah," Catty disagreed. "No one can be worse than Madame La'Bitch."

Olivia grinned at the nickname. "Well, we're about to find out."

Catty turned to see that a woman had stormed in. she looked thirty-something, with short blonde curls and a stern, no-nonsense expression, which was also mixed with anger at the moment.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

"Teachers can swear?" Catty asked.

"SCOURGIFY!" she yelled, wand out. Instantly the fireworks and words dispersed, leaving behind a strange silence after the noise and booms. The woman, who had to be this Walsh person, glowered. "POTTER! BLACK! GET OUT HERE!"

Catty looked at Olivia. "Is yelling all she does?"

"Pretty much," the other girl answered.

James and Sirius had the audacity to look stunned, and stood. "How do you know it was us?"

Walsh glared. "You two are the only ones hiding behind the couch."

"We were hiding from the fireworks!" Sirius declared.

"With _these_ mysteriously beside you?" Walsh pointed her wand and made the box beside them fly to her.

"Aw crap," James muttered.

Walsh nodded. "Exactly. Ten points from Gryffindor for _each_ of you! And detention. I will _not_ stand for this nonsense this years, do you understand?" She started towards the door.

"Hey, what are you going to do with our fireworks?" Sirius questioned suddenly, though it was obvious he wasn't going to like the answer..

"Doing what should have been done to your _last_ idiotic creations," she replied snidely before storming out.

"Ouch," Catty muttered, not unsympathetically.

Remus nodded. "Well, they had it coming."

Lily agreed with him. "I don't get why you hang out with them."

"They're my friends," he answered simply. "Friends stick together. Always."

Catty nodded approvingly. "That's true." She turned to the girls. "I'm exhausted."

Lily nodded. "Me too. Let's go sleep."

They trudged up the stairs. After changing into PJ's, Catty slipped into bed, closing the bed curtains.

She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.


	5. The Debate

**A/N: Anything you don't recognize in this was created by me, like the whole centaur thing.**

* * *

Chapter Five…The Debate

Catty awoke to Lily shaking her. "Hunh?"

"Get dressed. You're going to be late for class!"

She sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed to stand.

"I brought up a plate for your breakfast," Lily told her. "I'm sorry, but I've got to go. I need to grab a book from the library before class. Can you find it yourself?"

Catty nodded as she dressed. "Yeah, don't worry. I'll find it. Go on."

Lily nodded and left.

Catty brushed her red-blonde hair into a long ponytail, and rolled a light red tint over her full lips, adjusting and cleaning her piercings before grabbing her book bag and leaving.

She fished through her bag once at the stairs, pulling out a paper with the list of classes. Care of Magical Creatures was first, with Professor Canning.

_That should be outside_, she decided. She stepped out the large front doors, moving down gray stone steps.

She found the class soon after.

Professor Canning was a tall man with thinning gray hair, and round black glasses. He was rather rude, but did not question why she was late, although he _did_ glare at her a moment.

Stalking over to stand by Olivia, Naomi, and Lily, who'd just gotten there as well, she tried to listen as Canning droned on about centaurs. She frowned as he went on to how they were _supposedly_ just as intelligent as them.

"'Supposedly'?" she repeated.

The professor looked at her. "That is what I said, yes?"

Catty nodded. "Well, I _heard_ what you _said_, but I don't _agree_ with it."

The class looked from her to Canning, sensing what would be a very heated debate on its way.

"Yes, well, this is not the time for this."

""Cuz you know I'm right?" Catty challenged, suppressing a grin when Sirius and James laughed.

Canning could hardly hide his shock at being spoken to like this. He glared at her. "Right about _what_?"

"That Centaurs _are_, in fact, just as intelligent as us human beings." Before he could reply she continued on, "I mean, was it not the centaur Dezmezah who helped the four founders with their, no, _our_ moving staircases? _And_ the Room of Requirement?"

Lily gawked at her, as did Canning and the other students.

"What?" she asked. "I did some research 'for coming here."

Canning's glower couldn't have turned colder had the world froze over. "Well, Miss…?"

"Islip."

"…Miss Islip, perhaps we could discuss this _after_ class?"

Catty frowned, but realized she was close to getting detention, though she was perfectly in her rights. "Nah, I'm done."

Canning nodded approvingly. "Then I presume we may return to the lesson?"

"Only if you keep unnecessary opinions out, then yes, we may," she replied.

The professor's eyes widened. "Islip-"

She cut him off, "But if that little request is too much, then I guess I'll be leaving."

It was silent. Everyone was looking between them both, shocked at her boldness.

Canning, paused, considering. "Then I guess you shall."

Catty nodded, and stood, gathering her things. "Oh, and I _will_ be speaking to the Headmaster about this."

And with that she left, leaving behind a completely surprised room.


End file.
